What’s wrong with us?
by pansy1980
Summary: Voyager has made it home, but Chakotay learns something from B’Elanna that changes everything! And now the conclusion! Thanks for your feedback!
1. Chapter 1

What's wrong with us?

Voyager has made it home, but Chakotay learns something from B'Elanna that changes everything!

Kathryn grabbed her umbrella from the front hall closet and dashed outside. The rain was pouring and somehow she had overslept this morning. Any other morning would have been ok, but today was a day that she just couldn't be late. And she was late, very late.

She was still puzzled about how she had become late, she had set the alarm, but somehow she managed to sleep through it. It wasn't until her sister came crashing into the room that she noticed what time it was. Kathryn threw on her clothes, pinned up her hair and decided to forgo any makeup.

When Kathryn appeared in front of Starfleet headquarters she was already a ½ hour late. She cursed herself inward for being late. But as she entered the building something immediately caught her attention. Something was very wrong. The building was deserted.

Kathryn went upstairs to her office. She was just putting in her code to enter her office when her aide came up the stairs.

"Good Morning Miss Janeway."

Kathryn turned. "Sara, why is this building so completely dead today. Today is a big day and there is no one here!"

"I'm not sure what you are talking about; it's never busy here before 7"

"What do you mean 7, its 8?"

Sara smiled. "Yesterday was daylight savings didn't you set your clock back?"

Kathryn put her face in her hands and began to laugh. "I always hated daylight savings, I really thought I was really late today and it turns out that I am really early instead."

"Would you like some coffee Miss Janeway?"

Kathryn entered her office. "Please Sara, and please remember that I like it black."

Kathryn settled in her chair overlooking the Starfleet campus. She turned on her computer and sighed. The computer beeped indicating that their was a new message. She pressed in her security code and the message began.

"_**Hello Kathryn, it's your little sister! I reset the alarm for you in case you needed some more time to think about this! I think you really should tell him Kathryn! After all this is your last chance! I just figured that maybe you would reconsider! He needs to know. See you at home and I hope you don't kill me for resetting your alarm!"**_

Kathryn sat back in her chair as Sara entered with a fresh cup of coffee.

1 year earlier-

Voyager had been home for a week. Everyone had been splitting into different directions. Tuvok had been released early so that he could begin his treatment. Harry had been allowed to visit his parents ASAP. Tom and B'Elanna had been welcomed home by Admiral Paris, along with the new arrival.

Then there was Seven. Her aunt had graciously invited her to spend a week with her along with the doctor in Sweden. Seven had been a little nervous, but the doctor had reassured her that everything was going to be ok.

And last but not least there had been Chakotay.

Kathryn and Chakotay had not really spoken in months to one another. Kathryn had sensed that something was wrong, but when she found out from her older self but his relationship with Seven, she decided to abort the mission.

A part of Chakotay was hurt. Ever since he had rescued Kathryn, from the workforce colony, he had felt a little betrayed. For years he had wanted to be with only her. And yet she resisted because of her Starfleet principals. And even though she had been brainwashed, it hurt him to think that she had decided to move in with Jaffin so quickly.

But after he began a relationship with Seven, he hardly could bring up the past with Kathryn. That would just be an ugly conversation waiting to happen.

So here he was setting by himself on an isolated couch on deep space nine. The couch faced the window, so Chakotay watched as some of the Starships arrived and left. He took a deep breath. Inside he wandered if he would ever get on a starship again.

And then he heard a familiar voice.

"Can I set with you old man?"

Chakotay turned, and exposed his dimples. "Of course B'Elana, how are you feeling?"

"About 9kilos lighter, and don't use those dimples on me! I'm a married women remember?"

Chakotay laughed. "Where is Tom?"

"He took the baby to show his father. I saw you setting by yourself and I wanted a chance to talk with you."

Chakotay put his feet up and sighed. "And what would you like to talk about Torres?"

B'Ellana couldn't help but laugh a little. The last time that she remembered him calling her that was when she broke the nose of someone in Engineering and she had been put in lock down in her room. He had been so angry with her, that he had called her by her last name.

"Chakotay you really can't call me that anymore since I am married now."

Chakotay shook his head. "I didn't even think about that! So what can I do for you Mrs. Paris?"

This time it was B'Elanna's turn to laugh.

"We had some good times together didn't we old man?"

"We faced a lot of things together in the Maqui and for the last seven years in the delta quadrant."

B'Elanna sighed and then faced Chakotay. "I have to tell you something Chakotay."

"Ok."

"Do you remember when we were taken hostage by that alien who knew our most intimate thoughts?"

Chakotay shivered a bit remembering his thoughts that day. "Vaguely, why?"

"Well let's just say that I had some very intimate thoughts about you that day."

Chakotay grinned. "Really? Would you like to share?"

"Not really Chakotay. But I do want to tell you that the captain and I had a conversation later that day and she told me something in confidence that I really need to tell you now."

Chaktoay put his feet down. "B'Elanna, thanks but no thanks."

B'Elanna turned to follow him. "She told me that the alien pretended to be Mark, and kissed her in the turbo lift."

Chakotay turned, and pointed his finger at B'elanna. "Now why on Earth would I want to know that?"

"Because she told me that when she kissed the alien he turned from Mark into you!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

What's wrong with us?

Pt2

Chakotay was stunned. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine having this kind of conversation with B'Elanna. Way beyond that even, he never expected to hear what B'Elanna had told him. It was almost like all the space stations had aligned and everything was in his favor. But as B'Elanna's words began to fester inside his mind, he suddenly felt guilty. He felt guilty knowing something so extremely intimate about her, without her knowing.

B'Elanna told him that she had to leave, that Tom and the baby were waiting. But Chakotay didn't hear her, he was already reliving that day in his mind. He remembered how it had started; he had walked off the bridge into the turbo lift. But what he was confronted with was not the typical Starfleet grey interior.

It was Dorvan. But a Dorvan that he vaguely remembered. A Dorvan that was never destroyed by the Cardassians. Everything was new, and bright. There were children playing in the streets, there were mangos hanging from the trees, and everyone had a smile on their faces.

And then he heard it. A voice from behind him.

"Hello Chakotay."

Chakotay turned and was shocked by the beauty of the women before him.

The women spoke again, and this time his memories began to resurface.

"Chakotay, are you feeling alright? Don't you recognize your own mother?"

Chakotay took a giant step and embraced his mom. They both cried in each others arms. She whispered something in his ear, and he opened his eyes. Standing in front of him was a very very pregnant Kathryn Janeway and a child holding her hand.

She stood in front of him and smiled. "So does your wife get a hug as that as well?"

And then it was over.

He was simply back in the lift alone. The grey on the walls reminding him of the cage that he was in. His mother, Kathryn, Dorvan they were all gone. In fact they had been nothing but a myth. That night he tried to recreate the dream in a vision quest, but he didn't succeed. Chakotay felt betrayed. As he was closing his medicine bundle and putting it away he remembered something that he kept tucked in his Maqui uniform.

"I wonder if it still is there."

As he slid his hand inside the deep pocket inside his Maqui uniform, he touched the side of it. He pulled it out and let it land in his lap. It was a small portrait of his family. A family that only existed in his mind. It had been years since he had thought so deeply of his mother. And he had to force back tears when he remembered how long ago she died.

People in the village had told him that time heals all wounds no matter how deep they are.

But this wound never healed. It still hadn't.

Later that night Chakotay was setting inside one of the bars on Deep Space Nine, alone. There had been a Voyager going away party tonight but Chakotay given his current state of depression, decided not to attend. Besides Kathryn was there, and Kathryn wasn't a person that he really wanted to see.

It had been a formal affair. Just before he had made it to the bar, he ran into B'Elanna. She was wearing a long black dress. She had been a little surprised to see him, undressed for the occasion.

When he told her that he was not planning on going she was shocked.

"But Chakotay, the whole crew is going to be there for the last time together!"

"I understand that B'Elanna but there is someone that I just can't see tonight."

"You mean the captain?"

"Yes I mean Kathryn. After what you told me B'Elanna I feel guilty knowing something so personal about her without her knowing."

"Chakotay you and she are just meant for one another. Can't you see that? She felt the same way when she told me. Why don't you go and get changed and just say goodbye to her at the party. She deserves that at least. She was our captain for 7 years after all."

Chakotay nodded and went back to his room to change.

He was just about to leave his quarters when he heard Kathryn coming down the hall with Seven. His stomach turned a few times. A part of him had wished that he had told Kathryn about their relationship. But it was to late now, and Seven had probably already done the efficient thing and told her.

Now he was positive that he wasn't going to that party.

So here he sat at the bar alone drinking a whiskey, alone. He had already had a couple of shots when he felt a chill go down his spine. He could sense her without even looking around. She was here looking for him. Even thou it was loud in the bar he could hear her heels hitting the ground as she walked across the floor.

She stood next to him.

"So Chakotay, you decided to just not come to the farewell party tonight?"

Chakotay looked over at her. Damn she was still as gorgeous as she always was. She was dressed in along blue gown and her hair was up in a clip. He continued to stare at her. Drinking in the sight of her in the long dress. When he finally realized that he was staring at her chest he turned his head and refocused on his drink.

"I didn't think that it would be a good idea for me to come until later. I figured that some of the crew may want to celebrate without one of their commanding officers for a while."

Kathryn stood coy. "I think you just didn't want to come because you were afraid that you might actually have to have a conversation with me."

Chakotay finished his drink and placed it back on the table.

"Is that what you think Kathryn?"

"Yes I do. And I think that you really wanted to evade the issue with Seven as well."

"I am assuming that she told you about us dating."

"Actually she did Chakotay. But I heard it from myself first. But that's another story. What I want to know is why you didn't tell me about it."

"Since when is it your right to know everything about everyone Kathryn?"

She took a step back. Obviously concerned about his changing tone. "I thought that we were friends, Chakotay and I just thought that you would clue me in on a changing part of your life. That's all I meant."

Chakotay put his jacket back on and paid his bar bill. "Really, so does that mean that you don't keep any secrets from me either?"

"I don't keep anything from you Chakotay."

"Bullshit."

They were heading out of the bar when she had heard him say it. But she was shocked.

"What do you mean by that Chakotay?"

"I can name to instances right now where you _never fessed up to me!" _

Kathryn crossed her arms in front of her. "Well why you don't name then right now Chakotay!"

Chakotay turned and met her gaze with his own. "I would but I wouldn't want to embarrass you."

He turned around and headed down the hall. She stood in the same place.

"I think you are just afraid that you don't have anything to share, because I never hid anything from you.

Chakotay stopped and pivoted on one foot. He gave her a stare that she would remember for the rest of her life. He stood facing her from the other side of the hall.

"Are you calling me a coward Kathryn?"

"I didn't call you anything commander; you proved my point solely on your own."

And then Chakotay snapped.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

What's wrong with us?

Pt3

Chakotay had never felt as angry as he did at this moment. His rage was pulsating through his veins with great force. His heartbeat quickened and he felt his mouth go dry. Never in his life did he ever think that he could become this livid. He really thought that if he didn't calm down that he was going to end up in the hospital. The problem was that Kathryn was still in front of him, with her arms crossed, and she had challenged him.

And he wasn't going to back down. Not this time. In fact never again.

Even thou Kathryn was on the other side of the hall, she trembled at the sight in front of her. Chakotay's whole face had changed. Everything about the Chakotay that she knew was gone. When his eyes scanned her body, she felt the ground move under her, almost like an aftershock.

And then it happened.

His voice lowered two octaves. "Kathryn since you insist on playing this game with me let me assure you that I plan on winning. And don't even consider backing out now. You wanted two instances where you never came clean with me here they are."

Kathryn wasn't one to be intimidated by anyone. But she had to admit that she was a little scared of her former first officer right now. Especially when he had managed to fly across the hall and land solely in front of her. She never even saw him move.

"All right Kathryn. #1. You never told me that when the alien took over our minds that you saw Mark that day. Furthermore, you failed to mention to me that Mark turned into me while you were kissing that alien! #2. You never fessed up and told me how you feel about me. Never in 7 years, so if anyone has kept anything to themselves it has been you not me."

Kathryn bit her bottom lip. "I don't know where you heard about that incident Chakotay, but I can assure you that it never happened."

Chakotay cornered her against the back wall.

"Bullshit Kathryn, my sources tell me otherwise!"

Kathryn looked him straight in his eyes. "Well your sources are either liars or they are misinformed."

"My sources are never wrong Kathryn."

Kathryn rolled her eyes at him. "As for part two, maybe the reason I never fessed up about how I felt about you was because I only thought of you as a friend." She regretted it as soon as she said it.

For a moment Chakotay almost lost his nerve. What she had said had shocked him. But then the fire came back into his eyes and then he said something that he wished he could have taken back.

"My source for my information came from B'Elanna. And I think you are a bitch Kathryn."

He earned a slap from Kathryn for that one.

Then she pushed him out of her way and continued down the hall. When she got to the corner she turned around and called him a has been.

That was the last time that they saw one another.

6 months later-

B'Elanna had not spoken to Chakotay since they had been on Deep Space Nine. She had been worried about him. No one had seen or spoken to him in months. Furthermore B'Elanna had been having problems with Tom, and she needed her friend to talk to. She and Tom had separated, and he had left her alone with the baby. But B'Elanna missed Tom, so when the doorbell rang she instantly thought that it was him.

To her surprise it wasn't.

"Hello B'Elanna."

"Chakotay where have you been? I thought that you might have gotten lost in the Badlands again!"

Chakotay gave her one of his killer smiles. "May I come in?"

"Of course, would you like some lunch I was just fixing something for myself."

"Sure." He sat down on the couch and admired the living room. "Nice place."

"Thanks, I decorated it myself."

"Really I never thought you had a flair for decorating."

"Neither did I Chakotay. Maybe all those years aboard Voyager did me some good. To this day I hate the color grey."

Chakotay couldn't help but laugh as he took a sip of his iced tea.

"So where is Tom? Out walking the family dog?"

"Actually Tom, and I are taking a break."

Chakotay immediately apologized for his rude actions.

B'Elanna didn't really say much about it other than she and he were not adjusting well to life on Earth together. And Chakotay really didn't want to pry; after all it really was none of his business.

"Anyway time to change the subject Chakotay. How on earth is Kathryn I haven't seen or talked with her since the last party we had together as a crew.

Chakotay chewed on one of his ice cubes.

"I really wouldn't know B'Elanna. I haven't talked with her in months. We had a fight and we haven't spoken since."

"You two had a fight? About what?"

Chakotay began to get uncomfortable, and B'Elanna sensed it.

"Did you say something stupid Chakotay?"

"No, she challenged me about something and I merely took her on."

"And you lived to tell about it Chakotay?"

Chakotay smiled "I did, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I was tired of being treated like a second class citizen to her, and frankly she deserved everything I said to her."

B'Elanna's eyes got wide. "What on Earth did you say to her?"

Chakotay's dimples grew. "I asked her why she never told me how she felt, and she told me that she only thought of me as a friend."

"I'm sorry Chaktoay, I really don't know what to say."

Chakotay took her hand and looked into her eyes. "Don't worry about it B'Elanna it is what it is."

And then for some strange reason, he kissed her. And she deepened the kiss.

The next morning Chakotay awoke and surveyed his surroundings. He turned over and was face to face with B'Elanna.

And then he remembered the night before.

And then he head a key being put in the door. And the door opening.

The next thing that he heard was Tom's voice.

"B'Elanna, I'm home where are you?"

Chakotay's mouth went dry. Dear God, what had he done!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

What's wrong with us?

Pt4

Kathryn Janeway had been given a luxurious condo by Starfleet command. It was on the top floor overlooking Alcatraz and the San Francisco Bay. It was everything that she had dreamed that it would be. The only thing that made her a bit uncomfortable was the fact that she was so far away from her family in Indiana. Even thou she went home every other weekend she had to admit that she was a bit lonely.

Late one afternoon Kathryn got a call from her sister. Apparently she had a business meeting in San Francisco and would be there for about a week. Kathryn was thrilled. Partly because she could show off her new home to her sister who had never seen it before, and because she could spend a little time with her.

When Kathryn invited Phoebe to stay with her, Phoebe jumped at the opportunity. So a week later Phoebe arrived at Kathryn's house, ready to give her sister a hard time just like in the old days when they were growing up.

The two of the embraced and giggled like they were six.

"Well come on in Phoebes!"

Phoebe smiled. "I was waiting for the butler to see me in, is he off today?"

Kathryn smacked her sister. "I don't have a butler Phoebe."

"Darn. "

Phoebe went to the balcony and gazed over at the bay. "Your place is wonderful Kathryn."

A few hours later the girls returned after a long dinner. They both had consumed a bit of alcohol and they both were singing as they came down the hallway. Phoebe was on key, Kathryn was not. As the two got to the door Phoebe noticed the paper lying on the ground, she bent over to pick it up and fell over in the process knocking Kathryn to her feet.

One of the neighbors heard the commotion outside and opened up his door. When he spotted the two ladies on the ground laughing he simply sighed and closed the door.

When Kathryn and Phoebe finally got up, and some of the laughing had subsided they made their way into the condo.

"Would you like some ice cream Phoebe?"

"Why not. We can have a slumber party just like we used to."

"Doesn't that seem like a lifetime ago Phoebe?"

"Almost a lifetime! Remember I am younger than you!"

Kathryn gave her sister a smirk. "And you're still the biggest pain ever."

Phoebe picked up the paper and began to read.

"Kathryn did you see this article in the paper apparently your former first officer has been promoted to Captain of a new vessel."

"What? Let me see that!"

Phoebe smiled as she gave her sister the paper. "Gotcha!"

Kathryn smacked her sister with the paper.

"Phoebe only smiled. "What's the matter Kathryn I thought that you two were just friends."

"We are most certainly not friends."

"Oh please, if you saw him again you would be back in those bronze arms in a second."

"Phoebe!"

"Kathryn! You know you can hide your feelings from some people but not from me!"

Kathryn sat back on the couch and sighed. "Yeah, you're right; I never could hide anything from you."

"So?"

"So what Phoebe?"

"Did you two ever?"

"The answer is no."

"Wow you're even more stupid now then when you were younger!"

"What!"

"Well since your not going to partake, can I?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Why afraid that I might steal your man away from you?"

"He is not my man Phoebe!"

Phoebe sat back next to her sister with the bowl of ice cream on her lap. "Sure he isn't"

Chakotay woke up in a cold sweat. He had never had such a vivid dream before. In fact he could say that he had never had a vision quest that was that emotional or that real before either. He had no idea what had triggered that dream but he was so scared that he decided to not go back to sleep.

The moon was out and it was very early in the morning. There were only a few people wandering the streets at this hour. Most of them were off to the regular jobs.

Chakotay sighed. Regular jobs. In a few days he would begin his new regular job. The only difference would be that now it would be without Kathryn by his side.

*TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

What is wrong with us

Pt5

The next morning Chakotay woke up early. He still had a little packing to do before he had an early lunch date with some Starfleet personnel.

As he wandered through his small apartment a picture caught his eye. The picture was of Kathryn. It was several years old, and it was something that he had taken of her on New Earth. New Earth, even now the thought of it thousands of light years away still inflicted fear into him. He often wandered what would have happened to them if the crew would have never come back for them. Knowing Kathryn the way that he did, she probably would have found a way to continuing her research, even thou the plasma storm had destroyed all of her equipment.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. It was early, and he had no idea who it could be.

"Who is it?"

"B'Elanna."

He opened the door quickly to let her in.

"Wow its cold this morning, even for San Francisco."

Chakotay smiled. "There is a storm coming. So what can I do for you?"

B'Elanna was always one to speak her mind and this time was no different. "Chakotay I want to talk about last night, about you and I?"

Chakotay spun around. "You mean it wasn't a dream?"

B'Elanna chuckled a bit. "You were good Chakotay, but you weren't that good!"

Chakotay took a seat on the couch, still trying to process everything that happened.

B'Elanna could see that he was struggling a bit. Maybe because of what happened between them the night before.

"Chakotay do you remember what happened after?"

"The only thing I remember B'Ellanna was that I heard Tom's voice."

"You did hear Tom's voice, and I did also. I got out of bed and found him in the kitchen. I could see that he was hungry so I insisted that we go get some pizza together, even thou I hate it, so that you could leave."

Suddenly he remembered. That was the reason that he had been out walking so late the night before. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten that piece of the puzzle.

"So now what B'Elanna?"

B'Elanna shook her head. You and I have been friends for year's old man. So please let me be honest about this to you. You and I are not right for each other. But there is someone that is right for you."

"What does Tom think?"

"Tom doesn't know and I don't think that he needs to know. But let me put it this way Chakotay, what happened between us happened. I don't want to talk about or relive it. It's over and done with."

"I don't want to lie to Tom, B'Elanna. He needs to know what happened between us."

B'Elanna sighed. "If you tell him Chakotay that might be the end of our marriage for good. Is that what you want to happen?"

Chakotay stood up. "I guess not. I will keep quiet B'Elanna. But I still think that you should tell him. I hate to rush you but I need to finish packing and I have a lunch date with Starfleet this afternoon."

"I understand Chakotay." She gave him a hug.

"Take care of yourself and no crashing ships!"

Later that afternoon, Chakotay was walking through the campus on his way to the meeting with Starfleet. He remembered the time that he had met Boothby, or the alien that was impersonating him. He was just walking by several rose bushes when he saw her walking down the path in front of him. Her eyes were glued on a padd so she had not seen him yet.

He was just about to turn around and walk the other way when he head her speak.

"Oh no, you can't be serious!"

He was about to answer her when he realized that she wasn't speaking to him. He decided that now would be a good time to disappear without her noticing. So he made a turn at the dogwood, and headed the back way into his meeting.

Kathryn was still speaking with the Padd in her hand. When she was done she deactivated it sighed heavily and turned around and went back the way she had come from. Apparently there were a few things that needed to be taken care of and Admiral Bullock was detained at another meeting.

As she was entering the briefing room, she noticed Chakotay coming down the hall. She quickly entered the briefing room, and took a seat. The meeting would be starting very soon now and she was safe. She began chatting with one of the other captains in the room, and then the door opened.

Kathryn looked over and noticed that Chakotay had come through the door. TBC


	6. Chapter 6

What is wrong with us

Pt6

Kathryn had done her job. Chakotay had done his. During the entire debriefing she had managed not to look him into the eyes. She knew from past experiences that if she did, that her emotions would show through and he would be the first to see it.

Chakotay watched Kathryn the whole time out of the corner of his eye. He had tried to convince himself many times that their were no longer feelings between them. But looking at her now, he had to admit that he was wrong. Chakotay knew the reason that she was avoiding looking at him. She had done it a hundred times on Voyager, and she only did it for one reason. The reason that she didn't want to look at him was because she felt the way he did.

"I believe that is it. Are there any questions before we break until tomorrow?" Kathryn scanned the room for hands as she asked the question. Seeing that their were none she continued.

"Dismissed."

All of the members of the meeting began to file out. Everyone except Chakotay. He sat in his chair and continued to watch her.

Kathryn didn't need to look up to know that he was there. She could sense him. She met his eyes and began to speak.

"I want to thank you Chakotay for being so professional today. I got this assignment at the last minute and I had no idea that you were involved."

Chakotay shifted his weight in his chair. "Is there a reason that I wouldn't be professional about this Kathryn?"

Kathryn could feel the tension beginning to escalate. She needed to just leave before they began one of their infamous shouting matches.

"Not at all captain, I just wanted to thank you for your patience with me. Seeing that I was placed in this position at the last minute."

Chakotay shook his head. He put his arms on the table and folded them. "What if I told you Kathryn that as patient as I am, as understanding as I am, I am running out of both qualities very quickly."

Kathryn began to gather her things. Completely ignoring the question. "Captain, I wish you all the best success on your next endeavor." She was just heading toward the door when he shot of his chair.

"You're not leaving yet Kathryn, we have something that we need to discuss, right here and right now."

Kathryn put her bag on the floor. "With all do respect captain, I have some important meetings to attend this evening and I should be going. Whatever issues you have you can send them to my aide, and I will look over them as soon as I can.

Chakotay crossed his arms and blocked the door with his body. "Not this time Kathryn. This time we talk."

"Captain, I "

Chakotay growled. In a deep voice that Kathryn had never heard before he shouted.

"Stop calling me captain!"

Kathryn grabbed her bag and tried to push Chakotay out of the way. Chakotay didn't budge. Instead he grabbed Kathryn's bag and flung it across the room.

Kathryn was in shock as to his actions. "You are a vile human being Chakotay, what on earth would possess you to do something like that?"

Chakotay shook his head as he stepped forward. Kathryn took a step back. Her back was no against the table and chairs. He gave her a look that he had given Tom the first day that the Maqui had boarded voyager.

Kathryn swallowed her breath. He noticed. And evil grin caressed his face. He took a step forward; he was so close to her body that he could begin to feel the hair on her skin begin to quiver.

Kathryn closed her eyes. She was unable to meet his glare.

And then the door to the conference room opened.

A few cadets filed into the room and stopped as they saw both of them. They didn't say a word; they simply turned around and filed back out of the room.

When the door was closed both Kathryn and Chakotay began to laugh hysterically. Chakotay could remember the countless times that he had been caught in a compromising position with a girlfriend. Kathryn remembered a time when she was caught with a boy in her bedroom.

Kathryn whispered to Chakotay in a soft voice. "Not here."

Chakotay's eyes got wide. "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

Kathryn went to retrieve her bag. "Well why don't you follow me and find out?"

Chakotay pushed one of the chairs out of his way and creamed Kathryn against the wall.

Kathryn tilted her head to the side. "I said not here Chakotay."

Chakotay couldn't help himself he dove into he lips. When the kiss was over Kathryn was having trouble breathing. If she would have known that he could kiss like that she would have never destroyed the caretaker array.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

What's wrong with us?

7

As Phoebe made her way back to the condo, the wind was beginning to pick up. The forecast had called for showers in the afternoon, but Phoebe had ignored it. The weather forecasters were always wrong! But as the rain started to fall she figured that it was about time that they were right.

Phoebe had gone grocery shopping because frankly she had been starving for the last few days. Kathryn's lack of cooking skills had almost killed her the night before. So she figured that she would treat her big sister in a nice wholesome home cooked meal. Like mother used to make.

The condo was rather dark as she walked in so she figured that Kathryn was still at Starfleet headquarters giving all the admirals a hard time.

As she put the finishing touches on the casserole, and put it in the oven, she decided to retreat upstairs to her bedroom. She wanted to take a quick nap before Kathryn returned home, and by then the casserole would be ready to eat.

As she made her way up to the top of the stairs, she heard a faint noise. She proceeded to her sister's room and quietly opened the door. What she saw she couldn't describe. There on the bed entangled in blankets and each other were Kathryn and Chakotay. Carefully she closed the door and headed back down the stairs. As she got to the bottom step she turned and looked back. "It's about time."

Phoebe decided that it would be safer to stay down in the kitchen. So instead of taking a nap she made fudge rippled cake. She had been happy with the cakes outcome; however she felt that something was still missing. She grabbed a container of frosting and added a little text to the top of the cake.

_It's About Time Kathryn!_

_Love, your sister!_

Phoebe had a hearty laugh as she placed the cake in the fridge. Just as she was taking out the casserole. She heard footsteps. She pretended to mind her own business in the kitchen.

As Kathryn came down the stairs she smelled homemade food.

"Phoebe? When did you get here?"

"A little while ago. I was planning on making a nice dinner for us tonight. But I got a call a little while ago and I have to go out with some professors in a little while. So I hope that you don't mind eating by yourself."

"That's ok Phoebe. I understand. But thank you for making food; you know how much I hate to cook."

Phoebe took her apron off and gave Kathryn a glance. "And you know how much I hate eating your cooking!" Well as much as I would love to stay I have to get going. And by the way I made you a gourmet chocolate cake in the fridge, with a special surprise!" Phoebe had to catch herself from laughing as she bolted for the door.

A few minutes later Chakotay appeared in the kitchen intoxicated by the smells that came charged out.

He put his hand on his hips and smiled. "Well something smells delicious, and I know you didn't cook it"

Kathryn gave him an evil grin. "No, I didn't cook my sister did. And you better behave yourself or their will be no dessert for you! And my sister made me a chocolate cake, and I am willing to share, if I get to full from the casserole that she made."

Chakotay laughed. "I will keep that in mind."

Kathryn went to the fridge and pulled out the cake. She nearly died laughing as she pulled it out of the fridge.

"What is so funny Kathryn?"

Kathryn put the cake on the counter. "I think we have been discovered Chakotay."

When Chakotay saw the message on the cake he nearly fell off his chair. He was near tears as he tried to stop laughing.

About an hour later, the two of them had successfully managed to eat most of the casserole and cake. As the two of them settled down on the couch, there was a ring at the door. Kathryn went to answer it.

She was surprised to see B'Elanna at her door. Kathryn invited her in.

Chakotay emerged from the living room. "Who was at the door Kathryn?" When he spotted B'Elanna he was a bit shocked.

"B'Elanna what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question Chakotay."

B'Elanna politely excused herself and left. Kathryn was completely confused by her actions. Chakotay on the other hand told Kathryn that he sensed something was wrong, and wanted to go after her. Knowing how close the two of them were she understood as he scooted out the front door after B'Elanna.

A mere ten minutes later there was another knock at the door.

"Tom, how good to see you your wife was just here a few minutes ago."

"Where is he?"

"Where is who Tom?"

"Chakotay?"

"He went after B'Elanna just a second ago. He thought that something might be wrong."

"Something is Very wrong."

What is it Tom?"

Tom settled on the sofa and looked up at Kathryn. "B'Elanna's having an affair with Chakotay."

"Why would you assume something like that?"

"I don't assume I know."

"There must be some explanation Tom. That doesn't sound like Chakotay."

Tom looked at Kathryn. "Maybe you should ask him yourself."

Just then the front door opened. "Kathryn, I'm back. It seems that B'Elanna is just fine. She was just a little shocked to find us both together. It caught her a little off guard. Where are you?"

"In the living room."

Chakotay entered the living room and saw Tom on the couch."

"Hello Tom, I was just with B'Elanna."

Tom snapped and lounged for him. "I'm sure you have been With her. How long has this been going on Chakotay? I thought you and I were friends."

Kathryn intervened. "Tom has this silly notion that you and B'Elanna are having sex together. But I told him that that was a lie."

Chakotay sighed. "Well, not exactly Kathryn."

Kathryn spun around. "What!"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

What's Wrong with us 8

The first thing that Kathryn thought was that she heard wrong. That she didn't really hear what Chakotay had just said. She also thought that she was just having a very real nightmare, and that she just needed to wake up. Unfortunately, neither was the case. What she had heard was true. Kathryn just stood in the middle of Tom and Chakotay unable to say a word.

"Tom, let me try to explain something about B'Ellanna and I, we never meant for anything to happen."

Tom wrestled out of Kathryn's grip. "You couldn't get Kathryn so you decided to go after my wife instead. While my back was turned. I trusted you all those years on Voyager when you were together. I should have known that you were sleeping with my future wife back then!"

"Tom, I promise you it was only one time. And as for my relationship with Kathryn that is my business."

Kathryn cleared her throat. "Like hell it is. As far as I am concerned Chakotay you and I have no relationship. Now I suggest you leave Chakotay."

Tom gave Chakotay a look. "Hey Chakotay how would you feel if I took a shot at your girl?"

Kathryn looked confused and annoyed. "What are you talking about Tom?"

Before anyone could say another word Tom grabbed Kathryn and gave her a deep passionate kiss. The only reason that he stopped kissing her was that Chakotay slammed his body into the wall.

Kathryn had enough. "Ok both of you out NOW!" She kicked both of them out of her condo and dead bolted the lock before finally taking a breath to calm her nerves.

Later that evening Phoebe returned home to a very dark condo. Kathryn was gone and she figured that she and Chakotay probably had gone off together. She didn't give it another thought until the next day when she woke up early to listen to the news.

_Ladies and gentlemen if you are just tuning in to this breaking news story. I am here at the home of Tom and B'Ellanna Paris where early this morning Tom took his own life. We will keep you posted on any further updates._

Phoebe ran upstairs to find her sister. But she wasn't there. Kathryn still wasn't home. Phoebe tried contacting Chakotay but there was no answer. She figured that the two of them were probably with B'Ellanna helping her through this crisis. What she didn't know was how deep the crisis was rooted.


	9. Chapter 9

What is wrong with us

9

The Present-

Kathryn had remembered that day well. It had been etched there for years it seemed. Her memories of Chakotay still mirrored her mind. She was nervous to see him after all she hadn't seen him since that night. The night that Tom took his own life.

Apparently Chakotay had been there, along with B'Elanna. Chakotay had rushed up to him when he pulled a phaser out and pointed toward B'Elanna. But in a split second he turned it on himself.

After that he left Earth for awhile. And no one had seen or heard from him since. Kathryn had been worried about him, and she had sent security out after him. But he managed to stay hidden. After a few months she called security back figuring that Chakotay probably wanted to be alone.

And now she was here. The day of B'Elanna's wedding. They day that Chakotay would take B'Elanna's arm and hold her while they walked up the runway toward the alter together. Kathryn was B'Elanna's maid of honor, something that she considered an honor.

B'Elanna had found a new husband quickly. From Kathryn's perspective she understood why. She didn't want her daughter to grow up without a father. B'Elanna had grown up without her mom, and that was enough trauma for her, so she understood what was at stake.

A half hour later Kathryn stood in the waiting room waiting for B'Elanna. When the door to the changing room opened Kathryn was amazed at how beautiful B'Elanna looked. Today was differently her day.

The two of them hugged. While B'Ellanna whispered in her ear.

"Kathryn, I saw Chakotay. He wants to talk with you privately for a second before the ceremony."

Kathryn nodded and made her way out of the room and toward the other private waiting room. When she entered she saw Chakotay setting in a chair, in a tux, waiting for her.

His head came up as she closed the door behind her.

"B'Elanna said that you wanted to speak to me."

"I did. You look lovely Kathryn."

"And you look very handsome. But I am sure that isn't the reason that you wanted to speak to me is it?"

He stood up and began walking toward her. "No, it isn't."

Kathryn stood her ground. "Well what is it then?"

"I wanted to apologize for everything Kathryn. For the way that I acted and for the way that I just left without even saying anything to you. I'm sorry, and I hope that we can still be friends."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "I don't want to be your friend Chakotay. What I wanted was." She sighed. And looked back at him. "Friends sounds good."

Chakotay grabbed her arm. "Hold on, that was quite a change there Kathryn. Why the sudden change?"

Kathryn took her hand and removed his arm. "Figure it out Chakotay."

She had just made it to the door when he reached the handle first.

"I said I was sorry Kathryn. And then he realized that he had successfully broken this women's heart twice. First when he had dated Seven and then with B'Ellanna. He wanted to kick himself.

"Whatever" Kathryn mumbled.

The ceremony was small and private. And it all was over quite quickly. As Kathryn said goodbye to B'Ellanna one final time she noticed how quiet it had gotten. She turned around to see Chakotay setting in the front row alone.

Taking pity on him she went to say goodbye. He must have sensed her coming because he used her name but never turned around.

"It's funny isn't it Kathryn."

"What's funny Chakotay? She sat down on the other side of the aisle and watched him closely.

He turned to her. And said something that she would never forget.

"It's funny that you and I never even got close to being married. All the years that we have known one another and we never got to this point. We never got this far Kathryn. Even thou I have loved you for years."

Kathryn shrugged her shoulders. "Chakotay, I." She stopped when she saw the tears in his eyes.

He came and sat next to her. "Kathryn I need to know how you feel. I need to know that maybe we still have a chance together. To find happiness with one another. That someday down the line you will be the one walking down that aisle toward me."

Kathryn let out a sigh. And put her head back. "What is wrong with us Chakotay? Why is it that we could never get it right? Why is it that as much as we love each other that _we _could never stop arguing or fighting? I have always loved you, even when I couldn't show it."

"So do we have a chance Kathryn?"

Kathryn shook her head. "I can't be with a man that is unfaithful Chakotay. I'm sorry."

1 year later-

Kathryn stood admiring herself in the mirror. Today was her day. In a few minutes she would be married women.

There was a knock at the door. "Five minutes miss."

"Thank you."

As Kathryn took a few last breaths she left the changing room and made her way to the hall. Her escort made his way toward her.

"You look beautiful Kathryn."

"Thank you Chakotay. Are you ready to walk down this aisle together and finally get it right?"

Chakotay smiled. And waited for the moment that he could finally kiss his new wife. After everything that they had been through they had finally realized what was wrong with them. Ad what was wrong was that they were not together.

It had taken a lot of hard work to get Kathryn to trust him. But after a long time Kathryn began to trust him again. And he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Because for Chakotay she was the best part of him. And they were finally together.

*The End- Thank you for your feedback. Next story will be up soon!


End file.
